


Omnes Una Manet Nox

by Noctis_Notte



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adviser Aranea Highwind, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Astrals Being Assholes (Final Fantasy XV), Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Ignis Scientia, BAMF Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, BAMF Noctis Lucis Caelum, BAMF Regis Lucis Caelum, Bad Touch Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, Big Sister Aranea Highwind, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Hate to Love, Help, Hurt Prompto Argentum, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Mild Gore, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Good Friend, Nyx Ulric Lives, Omen Trailer (Final Fantasy XV), Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum, Past Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Poor Prompto Argentum, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Noctis Lucis Caelum, Possible Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum is from Niflheim, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Research Chief Verstael Besithia, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Notte/pseuds/Noctis_Notte
Summary: Prince Prompto Aldercapt, the sunshine prince of Niflheim. Is that his real surname? Or was it still Besithia? Prince.. Is that even really what he is? Or is that what his (?) Niflheim people call him? The same people that fear him? Versteal is in love with his son's eyes. A curse. Ardyn Izunia mentioned something about him being part MT. Ravus Nox Flueret isn't allowed to see him anymore. Aranea won't answer any of his questions, and Emperor Iedolas wants Lucis under his corruption.•••••Prompto has strange encounters with a Lucian young man in his dreams, and everything turn hellish after he finds out who the young ravenette is.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 16





	1. Fate Can Be A Cruel Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Astrals. They are said to be cruel beings. They show no mercy. They show little to no remorse. But they aren't as bad as people make them out to be, right? Prompto believed them to be good beings, and maybe, just maybe they'll have sympathy and let him lead a good life after thirty hears of hell."

_**"Hey… I'm here for you." The Lucian said, rubbing and caressing his pale slender hand across the blonde's exposed thigh; the other resting gently on his other lap.** _

_**"I'd kill the king of Lucis for you. I love you. I want you." Prompto glanced down at his lap. The once milky skin now assaulted in bruises.** _

_**Somehow though, they showed a sign of this man's devotion. The same man who killed Prompto's birth father. The same man willing to do the same to the king. This was wrong. So, so right.** _

_**Prompto knew his country was fucked up. He felt no remorse for that man who claimed to be his father, and he'll feel no remorse if this man killed the Emperor, either. Prompto sighed and rested his head against the younger ravenette's shoulder. Although he had no idea who this Lucian was, this young man who was scary, dangerous, his pinkish red eyes glowing in the bedroom, he still felt safe with him.** _

_**Safe.. He was safe… This man was scary, but.. he was safe..** _

_**This little boy was only this gentle with his friends. That much was for sure. Those he called his brothers, his family, his love. It would be unfortunate to get on his bad side.. The same side that slimey man got on before meeting his wretched sorrowful after ending.** _

_**Even if this wasn't reality.** _

_**"I'm… Mm," he hummed, feeling the man's gentle caress moving lower, slower, gripping between his bruised thighs with such a gentle yet possessive grip. "I'm.. A niff.. We can't be together.. You are Lucian, And... ah.. and, and I.. I am to marry Sir Dix Tremellius, Duke of.."** _

_**"Shhh," The younger Lucian whispered in the Older Niflheim man's ear, a simple gesture, and yet such a powerful feeling. Feeling this man's hot breath against his ear..**_

_**Oh shit.** _

_**"I will kill this Sir Dick Tredme-penis, then."** _

_**Prompto giggled, earning another firm grip on his thigh and a hitched breath. "It's Sir Dix Tremellius, Lucian."** _

_**"Yeah, him. I'll kill him. The day of your wedding, I'll find you and end this 'Dix' in front of all your people. The Emperor who you all worship. And after that, I'll strip you down in front of him," Prompto whimpered, clinging on the Lucian's back for deal life. "In front of all your family… I'd kiss you. Kiss you hard. Running my fingers all over your toned body- your body that will submit to me and me only."** _

_**Prompto made no response, only clinging to him tighter and tighter.. Feeling the man slowly pull him on down onto his lap.. He was an inch taller than the Lucian, but the young ravenette was much more stronger.**_

_**That much was quite obvious.** _

_**And Prompto didn't know if he was either more scared or aroused. "Then, show me," he whispered in the Lucian's ear. "Prove to me now what you'd do at my wedding.."** _

_**"I will," a simple reply, but a strong one. "I promise."**_

_**"Tell me your name. I want to remember your name when I wake.."** _

_**The young raven smiled gently, his pink eyes glowing in the dimly lit by moonlight room. "Only if you tell me yours. Tell me your name and I'll search for you."** _

_**"My name…**_

_**....** _

_**Is...."** _

_**".. Pro.. mp...to.."** _

_"..ompto…."_

_"Prompto!"_

"Prince Prompto Aldercapt!!" Prompto woke with a start at his name being called rather aggressively, so early in the morning.

He took about his surroundings after. He was still in the palace.

 _Shit_. Another dream. That same damned _dream_. That one dream that would only appear and make known when he had an argument with his father, his _birth_ father, Verstael Besithia, assaulting him in a way _no_ father should touch their child.

It would leave him torn, being thirty years old hid no room for his tears that would tear through his eyelids.

Being thirty did not stop the Niflheim prince from bawling his eyes out every given chance. Yes, the prince is a crybaby. " _Prince of Tears_ ," or " _Prince Crybaby_ " were the nicknames his childhood friend, King Ravus Nox fleuret and adviser Aranea Highwind gave to him at an early age.

Ever since then, that's what the two have been calling him since.

Damn, did he miss former prince Ravus.. But, back to the dream. After he fought with his birth father and went to his room to cry to sleep, he would have a nightmare at first, his father trying to kill him, and then, in a burst of blue light and crystal shards, a younger Lucian male would appear and end the manic he dare not call his father in a most gruesome way.

After that, the two would flirt, only touching and nothing more, and than the man would ask for the Prince's name. The names the two so desperately try and exchange to find each other easily always being interrupted by the waking of them both.

The first meeting was all confusion, and after that, they would talk and talk, get to know each other, declaring forbidden love, the raven being touched-starved and would caress every inch of body he can find. But never kissing. No, never, ever kissing exchanged between the two.

He can barely see how the younger Lucian look, however, because whenever they meet, they are in each other's rooms. It's always dark as void minus the full moon's light glimmering between the windows glass. He could make out a face, but it was hard to see.

He was toned, smaller in build but strong. Were all Lucian's that strong? He could lift him, spin him around, sit him in his lap, and.. Oh, Prompto so desperately wishes he could kiss those lips of his.. If they ever meet, that is. And then, Prompto would tell them they can't. That he has to marry the Duke, Sir Dix. And then the younger raven, who eyes always glows that devilish reddish pink when something sadistic was involved, would promise he would crash the wedding and fuck him in front of all the citizens of Niflheim. In front of the Emperor. But whenever they are near close to giving their names, it's always interrupted. Rather it be the beginning of the dream, middle or end. 

Prompto is weak. He has always been weak. He's a crybaby. He can't kill even if he wanted to. Always leaving the mess to Aranea. And, he has a weak heart. He easily falls in love. It's all fun in games until he falls in love. Chasing false fantasies and what not; but this man.. He was worth to love. They exchanged ages a week ago. He was 19 years old. His birthday was soon; eight months from now, August 30th. He has two friends he calls his brothers, Iggy and.. What was the the other?

 _Ah_ , Gladio.

He spoke of those two with such fondness in his eyes, such a soft voice whenever he mentioned them. His eyes nearly turned a beautiful shade of blue remembering the two friends that made him so happy. The two that apparently kept him _sane_ , he once said. What does that mean, exactly? Prompto doesn't even know. But when Prompto told the young Lucian his age, the raven jaw gapped wide. He said something along the lines of:

 _"Wow, you look young. I mean.. For how old you are. I can't see your face, but, I mean.. You kind of look young.. Besides that ugly goatee, of course._ " The Lucian was teasing, it was obvious. But being the weak man Prince Prompto was, he shaved it clean. And after their next meeting, the younger man apologized and said he was only kidding.

But it was _much_ too obvious that he loved the clean-shaven chin _alot_ more than the prior. So that's why Prompto is always facial hairless. But maybe that was a mistake? The chancellor keeps complimenting it; saying he looks young again and that he wouldn't mind.. breaking his mind once more behind his father and the Emperor's back.

But he didn't let the creepy ginger scare him. If the Lucian liked his clean face, then he'll keep it that way.

Although, no one knows about these dreams. Not even his adviser, Aranea. If he told anyone, they'd probably do something stupid again. Forcing him to stay awake and spout bullshit as such, " _You are not allowed to speak to Lucians, even in your dreams!_ " Prompto sighed and got up from his bed, getting dressed.

The maid continued to call for him all morning, so he hurried along with his complicated, exaggerating clothing and robes and headed out of his chambers.

It was a good thing too. The maid must've snitched on him because, _whoopty-doo,_ here comes Aranea Highwind.

And _Oh, shit_ , she looks about ready to kill.

"Where the _fuck_ were you?!" Prompto flinched with the sudden harsh tone. Yeah, she was pissed. She only became this harsh when he either skipped an important mission or if he almost killed himself to save an MT soldier. (" _Which is rather fucking pointless, considering they are machines_ " Aranea always said, in which the Prince merely shrugged.)

"Calm down, Ara. I was getting dressed." Prompto sighed, hurrying along passed the pissed adviser who only stumped after him.

"' _Only getting dressed_ ' my ass! You were still sleeping, weren't you?! Do you have any idea what _time_ it is?!" Prompto only shrugged, carrying his tired legs forcefully and still somehow gracefully along the tinted tiled floors.

"Umm.. Late in the morning?"

"Late in the _afternoon_ , jackass." Prompto stopped dead in his tracks to look at the still-pissed adviser with wide eyes.

 _Late afternoon?!_ God damn it, how long as he been sleeping, trapped inside that beautiful fantasy deprived wonderland Dream(reality false world(?))?!

"What..?"

"Yeah. It's nearly 5pm, _highness_." Oh yeah, she was pissed. The highness card only activated when she was too mad or ashamed at him by not using his name or nickname.

Prompto continued to walk, panic starting to swell in his chest. He was asleep nearly all day. What would the Emperor say? What would his _father_ say?!

"What have I.. _Ah_ ," he coughs. "What did I miss, Ara?"

"Oh, I dunno. The whole fucking writing of the peace treaty signing is all." Prompto stopped again and stared at Ara with eyes as wide as saucers.

" _What_?!"

"What."

" _Peace treaty_?!"

"Peace treaty." If Prompto ever felt like a dumbass motherfucker even once in his life for doing dumbass shit, this was by far the most he's felt like a dumbass. "Did.. Is it over?"

Aranea clenched her jaw, almost seeming like she wanted to punch something. " _Dumbass_." Prompto deadpanned. "I'm a dumbass."

"Hell yeah you are. The Emperor already wrote it out for those Lucian bastards, _Prommy_." Okay, back to informal nicknames. She was calming down.

"Oh. So, we have yet to know their reply since it wasn't sent out yet.."

"In short.. Yeah," Ara yawned and stretched in her position. "Hate to do this to you so early, sunshine, but the chancellor is going to Lucis."

Prompto began walking again to the main hall. He snorted and gave Ara a puzzled smile. "What do you mean? He's going a full country away! I won't have to deal with that pervert for, what, _two weeks?_ "

"We're going _too_ , shortcake." Prompto sometimes wish Aranea wasn't as blunt as his people made her out to be. He was blessed, but sometimes he wish she really wasn't.

" _What_?" All color draining from his face, he turned to look at her.

"Yep. Emperor Asshole ' _insisted_ ' you go to Lucis with that even bigger asshole Chancellor."

"But why am I needed?"

Aranea sighed heavily out of her nose. "No idea, Prommy. But I begged to go with you two," she shook her head. "I couldn't beg the Emperor in changing his mind, so I suggested to go with you guys. No way am I letting that rapist garbage out of my sights while he's with you alone."

"But _why_.. Pardon me for questioning for I am puzzled, but.. _Why_ do I have to go?"

"Because the Emperor, your _consort,_ knows he makes you uncomfortable. Gods, I hate the way everyone treats their _sunshine prince_. Sickening bastards."

Prompto only stayed quiet at that and continued his journey. Suddenly, he didn't feel so energetic about this morning. At all.

•••

Noctis Lucis Caelum wasn't one who was too fond of Political bullshit.

If he could, he'd run away from home long ago. Start his own country, where people and royals wouldn't have to follow any rules or laws for " _peace_ ".

To him, everything about being crown prince was only eye candy for the people so the crown could look good. Nothing more, and nothing less. He awoke that morning feeling rather agitated, and at Ignis too, though no surprise there.

That morning, or night or whatever, he was going to find the _beautiful blonde_ from his fantasy-chasing dreams. All he had to do was get his name, and all his wishes would come true. But of all days, or _nights_ , the blonde never appeared.

There was no hideous old dude, only an empty, dark bedroom. He missed his chance. He missed getting the name of his true love who was a _niff_.(( _Astrals,_ what what Gladio say?)

Noctis _h_ _ated_ Niff's. But.. This man. He was sure he was in love with this older Niff.

And while the prince wasn't one who was too fond of love, and at first sight too, there was just _something_ about the older blonde.. Although his face was only half visible, he was just so _breathtaking._

_So mesmerizing._

_So pure. So kindhearted.._

_So.. Beautiful. He was the Lucian Prince's everything_.

Noctis met him one morning after the unintentional help of his trusty friend, _Carbuncle_ , after accidentally stumbling too far in the dreamland and stumbling into the beautiful blonde's.

He was a _niff_. His one true most _hated_ _race._

That was obvious, with his accent, traditions, and, well, because he mentioned it. In the older male's Dream, or nightmare, he was being assaulted by an older man. A bald man with a long beard, looking like every other generic cliché villain in some otger superhero comic.

And from then on, he would beg the fox creature to seek his beloved blonde via dreams.

Though he and Carbuncle made a bargain, to never reveal his name or ask for the Blonde's in the dream, the prince maybe once or twice tried to get it out of the older several other times. And they all went to no avail; either him jolting awake or someone calling the blonde or himself from their slumber. And it's _always_ so muffled so he could never make it out.

 _Shit_. If that didn't make matters worse, the Niff also mentioned something about marrying someone else in their last meeting..

A duke. Dix, was it? That name sounded vaguely familiar.. Did they meet at the ball two years ago? Noctis couldn't remember. But he would, soon enough.

He wants the blonde. He _loves_ him. He loves him so, so much.

But of course he wouldn't take him by force.. Non-consent was hardly ever sexy.

(So what if he may or may not have attacked a few women and men? They were practically asking for it, anyways.)

So now, here he is, irritated _beyond_ belief and sitting upward on his bed. Watching his adviser scatter around his bedroom in search of a decent enough suit to attend the meeting regarding the treaty signing. Why was he needed there, anyways? He had no idea. Ignis must've grown tired of his glaring after finding the trusty black suit from the wardrobe. He marched up to the irated prince and gave him a stern glare that mirrored the young prince's.

"Noctis,"

" _Ignis_." The prince interrupted.

Ignis sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Please, get up. It is almost time for the long-awaited meeting between the Emperor and his consort, the _sunshine p_ _rince_ , for our long-desired peace."

" _Bull. Shit_." Spat the prince rather venomously. "Fuck that lying Emperor _and_ his cock-slut old-ass spouse."

" _Noctis_!"

"I don't care, Iggy. If I see those two even step _foot_ on Citadel grounds, I'm plucking both their eyes out and showing them off for display."

Ignis furrowed his brows and stared at his prince in utter disbelief. "Noctis, I know the… Niffs, killed your mother with their senseless wars, but, you shouldn't.." the adviser trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

And, oh, if he's being honest, he's just as upset as Noctis for those heartless people stepping foot in Lucis. _A_ _gain._ They're up to something, that much was obvious, and their King is aware, too. They tried this stunt before.

_Aiming for peace only to attack a day later.._

But what could they really do? Just.. _decline_ the treaty for peace? They had to take risks, even _if_ it was highly suspicious.

"Noctis, I hate the Niffs just as much as you do.. But we cannot let their visiting put more distance between our countries. Even if they enslave myself or the king for it, If they want peace, then so be it-"

" _SHUT UP_!" Exclaimed the angered prince. It may have taken Ignis off guard, sure, but it didn't startle him.

Noctis had a rather short temper these days, especially dealing with the Niffs and mentions of his mother, so he was actually expecting the backlash.

"Ignis, they took everything from us the last time they claimed _peace!_ They took my father's health! They took away my _mother_ , Ignis. I'm not helping with signing that treaty, and tell my dad I said it, too. The Niffs can start the war with us, so _fucking_ be it! If it's war they want, than it's war they'll _get_!

At this, the unexpectedly quiet shield who stood waiting by the door spoke up.

"Instead of going around throwing a tantrum, how about you grow up and act like someone responsible for once?" His thick voice hollowed throughout the room, causing the angered prince to turn towards his shield.

"What do _you_ know, Gladio?!" He yelled, "I'm not doing it. Whatever they want from that damned treaty, it's either going to involve me or my dad! Just like last time. I'm not letting them get another one of my family!"

"You need to stop going around thinking the world evolves around you! This is to protect your people! Get your head out of your ass and actually care about everything other than yourself for once!"

Noctis was headed for the door until his behemoth of a shield grabbed him by his collar and slammed him on a distant wall. "Your father gave up everything for your safety. Why can't you do the _same_?! For your _people_?!"

"Let go of me." Noctis struggled to get out of the shield's firm grip; but to no avail. "I won't do this again, Gladio!"

"And _why_ _not_?!"

"I… I just can't.. Gladio, they took _everything_ from me.. from _us_.."

At this, the taller brunette let go of the raven, letting the prince push him away without any more of his brute resistance.

"Your father will be there for you. And yeah, I also want to strangle those Niff scum, but let's do this for us, Noct. Not for _them._ For _any_ of 'em."

At this, Ignis stepped in. Putting a reassuring hand on the prince's shoulder. "Noct, Gladio and I, we are also here for you. No matter what. And if things get out of hand, then we can always leave the meeting."

Noctis clenched his jaw, still having so much to say, but submitted with a slight nod.

"Now, let's go see if these Niff scum are actually going to give us a believable treaty." And as if on cue with a hint of karma, the Niff's fleet could be seen landing near the courtyard of the Citadel. " _Yeah_." Noctis said quietly to no one in particular and turning away to get dressed.

He just prays to _all_ the Astrals he won't abandon his promise with his father. Killing them all the moment they stepped foot in the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. This is going to be a loooong ride.
> 
> And with that out, whew this took a long night. Yeah again, late night writing. I'm insomniac (kidding!!) So point out any errors for me, guys.  
> Peace ✌


	2. Fate Can Be A Cruel Bastard Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting finally begins, and Prompto curses to all the Astrals after seeing and discovering just who the Lucian's crown prince is.

Prompto sat next to Aranea in the cramped area of the fleet's space, or, to be more precise, _she_ sat next to _him._

But even saying she _sat beside_ him was an understatement. She practically had the poor man _spooned_ against her, all the while glaring at the Chancellor who only smirked a smugly confidence. 

_Oh, what she wouldn't do to rip that smirk right off his face.._

"Dear Adviser Highwind, please. There is no need in glaring at me, I haven't, or yet _won't_ do a thing." His smooth accented voice carried out, eyeing the blonde agaisnt her as if he were a hot model on a Playboy's magazine. 

_This disgusting piece of shit.._

"I'll _keep_ glaring at you, sick man, until the end of your days." She spat out, holding on to the abnormally quiet prince in her arms more tightly. 

She bent over towards the prince, whispering in his ears assuring words. "We've been travelling near a day now, we should be arriving in the crown city in a few minutes, okay?" 

Which the prince only nodded with, his eyes never once leaving his clenched hands on his _tightly pressed-together_ lap. 

Aranea only looked at him worriedly before glaring back at the scum the equal scum Emperor still ca a trusty companion. Something about this peace treaty seemed off, _waaay off._ But she'd keep quiet.. 

For now. 

••• 

After travelling for another five hours, which felt like forever to Prompto, he could finally see the Capital of Lucis; Insomnia in his line of view. 

Saying Lucis was breathtaking was an _understatement_ in his opinion. This is the place the Emperor Ielodas so earnestly wishes to corrupt?! Sure, the Lucian king's were sort of intimidating with their strength and over a thousand years bloodline worth of magic and weapons, but _wow_ was Lucis beautiful. 

After they reached the Crown City, the blonde was a hyper little ball of sunshine. He would watch the birds fly, and _damn,_ even the clouds seemed much more clearer and white! 

Aranea let a few chuckles slip from her every now and again, and Ardyn.. Well, the blonde was pretending he and the thousand of MT soldiers near them didn't even exist. 

He imagined him, Ara and his long-forgotten friend Ravus was traveling to Tenebrae.. Gods, Prompto missed Ravus. One day ten years ago, he just.. _stopped_ showing up. The Emperor wouldn't tell the blonde where he was, and Ara kept her mouth shut or changed topics.. 

He would have really loved to meet his sister, too. Apparently to Ravus, Lunafreya was the most kind-hearted person to ever walk Eos. (( _Besides our lite sunshine prince, of course,_ he'd tease.)) 

Prompto was only 20 when he last saw his friend. Why does it feel like so much longer than ten whole years? It feels as if an eternity has gone by. Prompto sighed and slumped in his seat, returning to his usual quiet and depressed self. 

Sometimes, he'd wish everything would go his way, even once if the Astrals permitted. Thus being distracting in his own depressing thoughts, he never once heard the speaker's reveal that they are landing. It only took maybe five hits from Ara for him to snap back to reality. 

And once he did, much to Aranea's approval, the blonde became his usual energetic self again. Though it was worrying how he'd switch moods like that, Ara was only glad he still had something to smile about. His life wasn't- or _isn't_ something anyone could handle without ending themselves long ago. 

It was only a matter of time before... 

"Ara, look! We're at the Citadel!" 

Aranea snapped from her quite depressive thoughts and smiled at her friend and prince. She stuffed those godforsaken thoughts in a metal chest and shoved them across the ocean. Right now, Prompto was here. 

_Prompto was here.._

_"That_ we are, shortcake." She ruffled his Chocobo ass styled hair playfully, it not changing much over the past ten years but so hasn't he, so what's new?

Prompto groaned and playfully shoved her hand away, smiling at a stray MT who offered him his hand. So what if it was programmed to do such an action? It made his day all the same. He grabbed the machinery hand and lifted himself up, muttering a thank you before walking towards the exit. He may or may not have heard Aranea mumble something like, _"It's a fucking machine."_ And even if he did, he only laughed and gently shook his head. Following behind the one man in the world he wished wasn't by his side, or better yet, his country's _Fucking Chancellor._

But better ditch then to bitch, so he opted to travel the Lucis grounds _alone_ later that afternoon. Aranea being excluded in that _alone time._

Who was he kidding, anyways? She wouldn't let him out of her sights even if going to a foreign bathroom. Not with _this man around,_ anyway.

So instead of letting instinct kick in and run away from the older ginger, he only held onto Aranea's arms as a view what seemed to be Glaive's surrounding the aircraft. And although they seemed uncomfortable, they still saluted the prince and his chanceller all the same which Prompto gave them props for. 

He must have looked like a big child, clinging onto Aranea like that and taking in his surroundings as if a kid being brought into a mall of toys. 

"Stick close," she muttered, pulling the blonde against her firm grip, leaving no room for comfort. If Prompto didn't know better, he'd think they'd look like wife and husband. 

But everyone knows, as shameless as it sounds, that the Niff prince is to be wed to the Emperor and the Duke of Calcano, Dix Tremellius.

He breathed in and out through his nose, eyes going down to the floors as he and Ara descended down the stairs quite gracefully. An overconfident Ardyn Izunia only mere inches below them as he hummed the tune of Prompto's late friend, the former prince of Tenebrae. 

Knowing he knows Ardyn knows it gets to him, (tongue twister), he decides to remain quiet and continue walking until they reach the Citadel stairs. A red carpet covering the marble stairs as if someone were to be wed. 

And it couldn't be Prompto, he was supposed to marry near the territory between Gralea. 

Pushing the thought aside, he releases Aranea's arm to grab onto that _godforsaken long-ass robe_ and descended up the stairs. Careful not to trip and make himself look like an even bigger idiot than he is already claimed to be. 

Sure, he is the sunshine prince by his people of Niflheim, but he is also titled _crybaby and clumsy_ by other nations. That other being the one he is currently in. 

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he, his adviser and Chancellor finally makes it to the top. Behind these doors lay the awaiting King, crown prince and other important members of the crown. He gulped heavily as the gaurd gave the _Go ahead_ signal and opened the abnormally large, slow doors.. 

•••

Noctis hurried down the hall with a graceful leap in every other two steps. Ignis and Gladiolus was trailing behind him, and the only reason Noctis was practically running was because he was _supposed_ to **been** down in the throne room. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the Niffs. 

_Not those people._

So after almost tripping and more than once warping across the halls, he finally makes an appearance in the throne. His father turning to greet him with a nervous gaze, which was most _certainly_ uncommon. Gladiolus father, Clarus Amicitia, The king's trusted shield stood behind the king and gave the three late men a gentle nod in greeting. 

Noctis nodded back at the man, and a few more important people in the room Noctis couldn't really give two tits about, and sat beside his father on a seat beside the throne. 

He straightened himself up, itching to smash something in the Empoerer and his disgusting _sunshine_ prince's face, but instead crossed his fingers together and took in deep breaths, Gladio and Iggy taking a stand behind their future king as well.

After a good two minutes passed of deadly silence, a voice could be heard from outside the door where the two guards stood. 

"Our humble visitors from Niflheim waits without, your majesty and highness."

King Regis straightened his build to seem bigger, lifted his chin and waved at the two guards by their posts. 

They nodded in unison and opened the large doors slowly. 

Noctis also straightened his posture and narrowed his gaze, eyes following the ginger who so boldly came in as if he owned the place. This.. was not the Emperor. 

His gaze travelled to the other two who came inside, and.. Wait.. Who was that blonde?

_And why does he look so fa-_

Noctis eyes widened as realization hit him like a truck. He'd remember those eyes anywhere.. That styled hair, and.. those pretty, pouty pink lips.. 

Wait, _this was the prince?! The sunshine prince that has been kept in hiding for twenty years?!_

This man.. This man was from those dreams. _His dreams_. He couldn't mistake that appearance _anywhere._ Dimmed lights be damned. 

And, suddenly, the name Dix Tremellius came into mind at the sudden realization as well. He remembers vividly, he read on the World Magazine one day while he was still in high school, bored out of his mind while waiting for Ignis to return to the car.. 

" _Duke of Calcano to be wed to Niflheim's Sunshine Prince, Prompto Aldercapt; Consort of his greatness, Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt..."_

Noctis nearly felt the air in his lungs being stolen. What.. Is that why he said he couldn't be with him in the dream?! How could he be so _stupid?! This man was the Prince of Niflheim.._ Noctis watched the blonde who wouldn't even so much as glance at anyone in the room with newfound interest and desperate longing.

The floor being the only interesting thing that just so suddenly caught his eyes. Noctis has been searching for this man; this man who was a Niff, yes he was already aware of that, but this man who was also the step son _and_ consort of the Emperor who killed his mother.. 

Noctis swallowed. Hard. The light illuminated the blonde just wait; and Astrals, if he wasn't good looking in those dreams.. they failed in comparison. Entirely. 

He couldn't even make out what the Chancellor was spouting about, his entire focus entirely on the blonde who he fell in love with at a second time. Was that even possible? 

To love a man you once hated to death in less than an hour?

He was aware of the Chancellor's voice, some bullshit about marriage he couldn't care about. Hell, he even noticed him in the corner of his eyes descending the stairs, but.. 

He didn't care. 

He couldn't care.

Not when the man he thought would only be in his dreams stand _before him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Noctis is in trouble. Or is Prompto? I guess they're both in trouble. 
> 
> I spent awhile with this fucking chapter, but luckily, the next one is going on smoothly. Chapter three to be updated soon! 
> 
> Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die of lack of sleep at this point. But hey, what can't coffee do?
> 
> Noctis: I hate that disgusting Niff Prince and his even more disgusting platonic relationship with that god-damned Emperor! 
> 
> Prompto: *enters the throne room* 
> 
> Noctis: 👁️👄👁️


End file.
